The Present
by cpPatry
Summary: AU! It's Dean's birthday, and doesn't want any present or party, since he doesn't feel worthy enough for that. Still, Sam and Cas find ways to make their beloved Dean happy, each in their particular way.


**1****st**** A/N: This one shot is – as the title says – a little 'present' for my amazing (and internet best) friend Leena, for our Friendship's Day. YAY! One awesome year of epic friendship! Thank you so much for being your amazing self! Happy Friendship's Day, angel! (I really hope you like the story! –you too guys!)**

Dean was having the weirdest dream about angels and demons as he woke up. He knew he shouldn't have drunk so much last night, but you turn 34 only once, so why not make the best of it?

Dean stood up and leaned against the headboard. There was a cowboy hat on the pillow next to him. _What happened last night?_

He looked around for a moment, trying to remember where he was. He remembered everything soon enough: last night they celebrated his birthday, even though it was a day too early. Sam brought him and Cas to their parent's beach house in the Caribbean. They had some cake, pie and then went for a swim, but what happened after the swim was still a little blurry. There might have been some strippers involved – that might have been Sam's evil payback for his 30th birthday party – and if the state the sheets were is was something to go by, he and Cas made some stripping themselves. Well, at least there was no hangover.

After taking a shower – a really needed one as he found out – Dean headed downstairs. He found Cas in the kitchen, carefully stirring together lobster and avocados. Cas didn't seem to notice Dean, so the green-eyed man sneaked behind him, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

"Mornin' handsome!" Dean spoke, a big smile on his face.

Cas quickly turned in Dean's embrace so they could see each other's faces. "Happy birthday, Dean."

Dean got closer, kissing his lover's alluring pink chapped lips. The kiss quickly became wet and passionate, and that was enough to stimulate Dean's libido.

He lifted Cas on the kitchen counter and the other man smiled into the kiss, as Dean's strong hands lifted him. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, kissing him fiercely, forgetting that Sam would be back soon.

Cas was Dean's boyfriend for less than five months, but he knew there was already a profound bond between them. Dean could proudly say he loved that amazing, mysterious, creative, generous and enthusiastic blue-eyed man.

They were still exploring each other's mouths as a loud thud made Dean pull away. He looked around and saw Sam's annoyed face looking back at him.

"At least not on my salad, please." The tone in his voice suggested he was obviously joking.

"I'll do him wherever I want." Dean winked as his brother, whose face morphed in disgust. He loved his brother, and he liked Cas, but still, he didn't want to know the details.

Dean got closer to the bag his brother dropped on the table. He rummaged through it looking for any sign of pie – or at least meat – and was disappointed when he couldn't find any.

Dean released a low groan. "Sam…" Dean was holding a fig in his hand, and even though it was just a harmless fruit, in his hands it looked like a weapon.

"Yeah?" Sam smirked. He knew what was coming.

"Really? Is this your evil plan? Man, I got to 34, don't kill me now!" He threw the fig against Sam's chest, earning him a chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Well…" Sam began the smirk still on his face as he caught the fruit. "…consider this your birthday present." Sam shrugged his shoulder. "You didn't allow us to buy you anything." He lifted the bag, placing it against his brother's chest. "Happy birthday, Dean."

Sam went to check if his salad was contaminated, leaving a confused Dean in the middle of the room. Dean turned to Cas, brows raised, but his boyfriend just smirked at him.

"C'mon, Dean." Cas got closer patting his rear. He got so close that their chests and cheeks were touching, then he whispered in his ears. "Keep eating all that unhealthy food, and soon enough you won't be able to ride me, cowboy."

Cas pulled away with a chuckle, fortunately leaving the bag in Dean's hands. He wouldn't like his little brother to see the reason why his jeans felt so tight all of a sudden.

He sat on the other side of the kitchen counter, trying to control himself. Cas knew exactly what buttons to press. He always knew what Dean felt and thought, and Dean had to admit he liked that. No one – besides his brother – knew him as good as Cas. The man was amazing, and Dean was grateful he was his boyfriend.

Sam laughed, placing a lobster salad plate in front of his brother. "Relax, I'll leave soon, and you'll get your junk food. Gabe needs a lawyer, and I have to head back to LA this evening."

"Gabe?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "The one with the sweets factory? Nice catch, Sammy." Dean grinned as he saw his brother's jaw clench.

"I remember him. He came at my book signing before Christmas Eve, right?" Cas spoke as he put some salad in his own plate.

Sam nodded, stuffing lobster in his mouth, avoiding their eyes. Dean sent a wink in Cas' direction, just as the blue-eyed man sat next to him.

"So, are you guys going to stick around here for a while?" Sam tried to change the topic.

"I suppose. That is, if Dean doesn't have to return to the garage." Cas spoke in his normal deep tone as his hand slowly caressed Dean's lap, making Dean shift in his chair.

"No, 'course not. We'll hang 'round here some more." Dean glanced at his boyfriend as his steady hand unzipped his pants. A smirk appeared on Cas' face as he made his way to Dean's shaft.

"C-Cas!" Dean couldn't hold the groan as Cas' hand applied friction on his hardened member.

Sam lifted his head nonchalantly, not seeing what was going on between his brother and Cas on the other side of the counter.

"I know, Dean. It's really good, huh?" Dean looked over at his brother as Cas spoke.

Sam thought Cas was talking about the food, so he wasn't paying much attention.

"You should go to that old pizzeria we used to eat at when we were younger. You remember it?" Sam was smiling, remembering the summer dinners with their parents in that pizzeria.

Cas' hand was now teasing with Dean's shaft, while the blue-eyed man kept a straight, almost stoic face. Dean was having a hard time controlling himself – let alone his voice – so he was relieved when Cas' phone rang and he had to leave the kitchen. At least for a little while he could concentrate on what Sam was saying.

* * *

They spent the whole day on the beach and in the city, and as the night came, and Sam had to leave, Dean drove his brother to the airport.

Sam's departure saddened Dean, but he cheered up as soon as he remembered he had the house for himself and Cas.

"Send Gabe a kiss from me." Dean winked at his brother has he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk.

"If there will be a kiss it won't be from you, and certainly not on the cheek." Sam replied giving his brother a last hug before heading for the gate.

"Bitch!" Dean wasn't sure his brother heard his equivalent to an 'I love you', as he was pretty far, but a big grin appeared on his face when his brother replied.

"Jerk!"

* * *

It was already dark outside when Dean got back to the beach house. He looked on the first floor, and unable to find his lover he went to the room they shared the previous night.

"Cas?" Dean called his lover's name as he opened the door.

The room was steeped in darkness, so Dean couldn't see anything. When he turned on the lamp, he froze. Pillows of many shapes and sizes were all over the floor, sheets were hanging in a tent shape across the room, reminding Dean of the 'tents' he and Sam would create in their room as kids.

"Hello, Dean." Cas' deep and seductive voice echoed in the room, as the blue-eyed man appeared from behind one of the hanging sheets.

Dean's eyes lit up as he laughed, throwing his head on the back. One of the many traits he loved in Cas was his creativity and unpredictability. He made sure his lover knew that, before he started kissing him affectionately.

They fell on the pile of fluffy pillows, laughing. Dean kissed and suckled Cas' jaw, neck and lips, while his hands slid under the other man's shirt. His hands followed Cas' slender form with his fingertips, before completely removing the shirt.

Their eyes locked, and Cas smiled. "I understand you like this?" Dean chuckled and mounted on top of him. "No. I've got something different for tonight." He looked at Dean, waiting for confirmation. After he nodded, Cas fisted Dean's shirt and stood up.

While placing fiery kisses all over his lover, Cas led him to the foot of the bed. He threw Dean on the bean bag, never pulling away from his lips. He sat in Dean's lap, suckling a sweet spot behind his ear, making Dean release moans of pleasure.

Dean grabbed Cas' waist, holding him down and pulling him closer. He began to sway up and down, begging for the friction on his hard shaft, but Cas pulled away from the kiss. He released his wrists and cupped the green-eyed man's cheeks in his hands, placing one last kiss on his swollen lips.

Cas came closer. He kissed Dean's jaw and suckled his earlobe, whispering between the hitched breaths. "Something different, Dean."

Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt, caressing his heated skin, before taking the shirt off completely. He threw the shirt haphazardly in the room, turning his attention to Dean's definite abdomen muscles, covering it in fierce kisses, from his hipbones to his nipples. There, he nipped and suckled Dean's nipple and the skin with the tattoo he got when he turned 18, until they became red and his lover's pleasure moans turned into growls.

"Kiss me there… every inch of me." That comment earned him a faint chuckle from the blue-eyed man.

After swaying his hips one more time on Dean's groin, Cas stood up. "Lie back and shut up! I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe."

He headed to the bed and crawled on it, making Dean sink even more in the fluffy bean bag, fisting it tight. Dean stood there watching as Cas turned his i-thingy on, flooding the room with the orgasmic sound of Led Zeppelin's 'I Can't Quit You Baby'. As the music kept playing, Cas began to alluringly move through the hanging sheets, slowly tangling them around his arms and wrists, only to untangle them and crawl even more towards Dean.

The blond man was already achingly hard when Cas slipped his thumbs into his own jeans, making them slide down to his ankles, revealing a pair of transparent boxer briefs. Dean bit his lip at the sight, moaning and clenching his fists tighter on the material, trying his best not to touch himself. But damn, it was hard.

"Sweetheart, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

Cas looked hypnotically fierce and hot in his seductive dance. The mesmerizing deep blue eyes that seemed to emanate their own light, the slender body, torso with definite muscles, the strong legs, the perfectly stretched skin, _those hipbones_ and the savory view Dean had on the content in his lover's underwear.

Dean was lost. His breaths were hitched from trying to hold the moans in, and he still couldn't let go of the material. He needed friction.

A wild smirk appeared on Cas' flawless face, as he jumped down from the bed directly in Dean's lap. Dean released the bean bag material and was about to grab Cas' hipbones, when the blue-eyed man got a good hold on his lover's wrists, pinning them down at his sides. He moved his body against Dean's in rhythm with the music, making sure their chests and groins would touch.

Dean's skin was hot, tempting Cas to bite, hold and scratch it. Wanting to hear his lover moan some more, Cas placed his head between his shoulder and neck, suckling until a moan assured him he hit a sweet spot. He kept suckling, leaving possession marks, and then moving upwards, kissing the neck and jaw, until he met the lips.

Releasing Dean's wrists, Cas' hands unbuttoned the blond man's jeans, while his tongue was fighting and winning the small dominance game. After he finished re-exploring Dean's mouth, he pulled away, causing a groan of protest.

That groan slowly turned into a moan, as Cas' teeth pulled down the zipper to Dean's jeans. Cas let himself slide off Dean and on his knees, pulling said man's jeans down and placing with hunger kisses on every new revealed part of skin.

When Cas stood up, Dean grabbed his lover's shoulders, making them both fall on the floor.

"Impatient, are we?" Dean could swear Cas' voice was about two octaves lower than usually, and that sent a shiver all over his body, feeling it more intensely in his shaft.

Dean mounted Cas, lifting his lover's arms above his head, and managing to pin the wrists down with only one hand. "Shut up, sweetie, and use your mouth on me."

"You want more? Take it!" Cas chuckled, a crooked smile on his lips.

Dean's took possession of those lips, kissing them fiercely, and swaying his hips on Cas' groin in search of sweet friction. Cas' deep chuckle echoing in his mouth made another shiver cross his body, so Dean pushed their hips together even harder.

When Dean pulled away for air, Cas bit his earlobe forcing him to come even closer. So he whispered.

"I played nice so far Winchester, but don't forget…" He spoke between kisses on Dean's neck, and hitched breath, before stopping his sentence. He freed his wrists from Dean's grip with incredible ease, startling the man on top of him for a moment, then grabbing his shoulders and making him fall on his back.

Getting on top of his green-eyed lover, Cas grabbed his wrists with more force than Dean even knew his sweet baby possessed.

"Fuck, Cas-" Dean didn't manage to finish his sentence, as Cas got again closer to his ear, ready to whisper.

"…don't forget, tonight you're my little bitch. I love you..." The intensity in his lover's voice, and the sentence itself was the last drop. Dean needed friction, immediately.

He moaned and tried to even his breaths. "Cas…"

Cas' lips were almost touching Dean's, their hot breaths blending. "I want to hear those two words: 'I surrender'." Cas knew it was against every fiber in Dean's body, but he wanted to see how far his lover would go for him.

"Cas…" Dean's usual deep voice became almost high pitched, especially as Cas' lips began to suckle and place kisses on Dean's neck, nipples and jaw.

"I always get what I want, Winchester!" Cas was now suckling Dean's hipbones, getting painfully closer to – yet not touching – his shaft.

"N-No!" Dean tried to get on top again but Cas' tongue slipped even closer to his hardened member, freezing him for a second, as sweet shivers flew through his shaft.

"Beg me!" Cas grabbed the underwear material with his teeth slowly pulling them down to reveal Dean's leaking length.

Moans and cries of pleasure came from Dean as his lover placed his fiery kissing and suckling, on the inside of his tights, painfully close to his shaft.

"I could spend hours between your legs, teasing and tasting you." Cas spoke, never removing his lips from Dean's inner tight.

"Please, Cas baby, take me now!" Dean was turned on by this new side of Cas. He was never dominated before, and it was amazing that Cas took over the alpha male task – for that night, that is. Dean will show him who the boss really was, soon enough.

Cas lifted his head and locked his eyes with his lover's emerald-green ones. He shrunk his eyes as he heard the pet name. He was no baby, and he wanted to show Dean that, but it seemed like the poor soul was teased enough for the night.

Dean's stomach tightened as he saw his lover's fierce look, but he soon relaxed as a faint smile made his way to his lips.

Cas pulled Dean's underwear all the way to his ankles, proceeding then to do the same with his own boxer briefs. A crooked smile appeared on Dean's face as he saw his lover's member was as hard as his.

The dark-haired man reached under a pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"With all this pre-cum you won't need any, sweetheart." Dean managed to speak and even chuckle between the hitched breaths.

Another fierce smirk appeared on Cas' flawless face as he took Dean's wrist. He covered three fingers with the slimy substance. "You need it more." He looked at his lover's hard shaft, biting his lower lip.

Dean nodded, and Cas allowed him to get on top of him. "Spread your legs wide for me, sweetheart."

With a quick move Cas spread his legs allowing his lover to position himself right in the middle. Dean leaned to kiss the blue-eyed man, whispering in his ears how much he loved him, while the first finger made his way through the tight hole.

A growl escaped Cas' lips, so Dean slowed his pace and softly kissed his lips. Hurting Cas was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He proceeded with a second finger only when he saw Cas' head jerk in a nod. Seeing his boyfriend all hot and needy for him was painfully pleasant, so he quickly slid in a third finger.

When he considered the hole was stretched enough, Dean pulled out his fingers and placed one last kiss on his lover's lips.

"Cas?" Even though he was achingly hard, Dean wasn't the kind of person who forced himself on someone. He wanted to make sure Cas was ready.

"No stops this time. I wanna see how many times I can make you come." The blue-eyed man winked. He grabbed Dean's hipbones tight, pulling him down.

Their erections touched, giving them the friction they so desperately needed. Dean let himself softly fall on Cas' heated chest. He took his own hardened and leaking member, bringing it to Cas' entrance. He nipped said man's lower lip, distracting him from the pain of the first penetration, while pulling at the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Cas let go of his lover's hipbones, grabbing his lower back, pushing him deeper. "Deeper! Faster" He kept urging Dean to push deeper and faster, as he lifted his hips. The feeling of fullness and of the member advancing through him was incredibly pleasant. For Dean the friction was breathtakingly amazing.

But being in Cas was more than just a pleasant way to calm his carnal desire. He loved the way the other man's hole felt against his shaft, he loved the heat of his body, the wet and passionate kisses, his deep seductive voice, but what he loved the most, was that he was Cas.

Dean couldn't explain it in words, but after Cas became a part of his life, the emptiness he felt where his soul should have been was gone. It may be cheesy and a little cliché, but he did feel like a better man. That amazing blue-eyed man completed him and Dean could honestly say it was love they shared, not only carnal passion. He wanted to be with Cas forever.

After giving his lover time to get used to the feeling, Dean began to slowly thrust his member. He imagined it being pretty painful in the beginning, so he covered Cas in kisses, distracting him. Dean suckled the sweet spot Cas had behind his ear, and kissed him fiercely on his red swollen lips.

Cas changed his position slightly, so now every thrust was hitting his prostate. The first hit took his breath away, making him scream with Dean's name on his lips.

"Oh, that- Do that again!" When Dean slowed down, Cas dug his nails in his lower back, scratching it while pulling him deeper.

Both men moaned at the sweetness of that action, and Dean began to thrust harder again. He quickly picked a steady pace, thrusting harder and faster after every moan from his lover. He was sure that if there were no pillows on the ground, Cas would have some serious bruises.

"I love the way you fill me up." Cas bit Dean's lower lip, pulling him closer and trying to kiss him. The kisses got sloppier with every thrust, but they didn't care. It felt great.

Dean felt he was close to his climax, so he slowed down, his pace no longer even. The sudden change earned him a deep grown from Cas. He would have liked to take care of Cas' perky shaft himself, but he wanted his lover to come at the same time with him.

"Touch yourself, baby!" His voice was hoarse from all the screams and moans.

The blue-eyed man didn't take long to oblige, grabbing his own member and rubbing it hard and fast. Moaning and screaming even harder now, he didn't last long.

"Dean…" Cas wanted to warn his lover, to let him know he was close now, and he could continue his hard thrusting.

Dean got closer to Cas' ear, rubbing their hot cheeks in the process. He whispered. "Shhhh, I want it all over me. Cover me with it, Cas."

Cas arched his back, letting his head fall on the pillows, as the sticky substance spurt all over his hand and chests. Dean was close behind, coming hard with his lover's name on his lips. His back straight, head tilted to the side, mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

Dean thrust a few more times, milking his shaft, but fell soon on Cas' heaving chest lazily. They gasped for air, trying to even their breaths. Dean managed to pull himself out of the other man's hole, with a groan. He fell exhausted on the pillows, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and placing his head under his chin.

"Oh, sweetheart, that … was the best fuck I've ever-" Dean was exhausted, and in general, forming sentences after having sex with Cas was a hard task.

Cas caressed Dean's back, hip and shoulder tenderly, placing kisses on his sweaty hair. "Happy birthday, Dean."

Dean cuddled at Cas' side, kissing his chin a few times before slowly falling asleep. They really needed to clean up – both themselves and the place – but they were too tired, and their bodies warm and comfortable.

That was the best birthday present Dean received, so far.

* * *

"Sammich, are you sure you sure Cassie brought Dean out?" Gabriel stumbled in the dark room, as Sam tried to find the switch.

"Yeah, I told him to take care of him until we arrived." He turned on the lights, dropping the bags on the kitchen table.

"Well, that can mean a lot of things, Sam." Anna looked around, in disbelief. She knew her brother too well, and for him the words 'take care of Dean' would mean anything _but_ 'take him out of the house.'

Sam took the shot glass roulette out of the bag, together with lots of alcohol bottles and pie. Sam asked Anna to bring them on the terrace, near the illuminated pool, while he would check the house.

Sam arrived in front of Dean's door. He could hear faint music come from inside, so he opened the door.

"Oh, God! Dean, Cas! " Sam covered his eyes and chuckled. "That's it! Now I need therapy for life."

Dean lifted his head as he heard his brother's screams. He was still cuddled naked on Cas' side, so he grabbed all the pillows he could reach and covered himself. He threw a pillow at his brother when he realized Cas was naked too. That perky body was only his' to see!

"What the Hell, Sam?" Dean stood up, seeing Cas wake up and do the same. He pulled one of the sheets down, wrapping it around his waist, while Cas slowly put his pants back on. "You missed the plane or something?" Dean was almost growling now, which made Cas chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

"No, I-I had a surprise for you, Dean. You don't seriously expect me to leave on your birthday?" Sam took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from his eyes. Thanks goodness his brother and Cas were covered now.

"So that's why you wanted me to 'take care' of Dean?" Cas tilted his head. Dean loved that tilt, and a small feeling of jealousy took over, but then he processed what his boyfriend just said.

"So you knew about this?"

Cas nodded. "You deserve a birthday celebration, Dean."

A wild smirk appeared on Dean's face. He got closer to Cas and whispered in his ears. "I'm so gonna make you pay for this big boy."

"Well, we do have to take a shower before going downstairs." Cas didn't even try to hide the meaning in his sentence, nor whisper. It was like a little turn on for him to make Dean blush.

"Right, well, we're gonna wait downstairs. Don't make us wait too long." Sam closed the door and left down the hallway. He needed to get as drunk as possible to forget the image of his naked brother.

"They'll be here soon. Well, after the shower." Sam said once he got back to his friends on the terrace.

"That will take a while." Anna giggled, handing them the beer.

They spent about 30 minutes talking, laughing and waiting for Cas and Dean to come. _Literally._ Sam thought chuckling as he remembered what it was that his brother and Cas were actually doing in the shower.

"Hey guys!" Dean had the biggest grin on his face, his fingers entangled in Cas'.

They spent the Christmas and the new year's eve together so their conversation with Anna was short. Dean was interested in finding more about Gabriel. He was sure there were sparkles between him and his brother, so he wanted to make sure this Gabe guy was good for his little Sammy.

Around midnight he decided Gabriel was the best choice for his brother, so he relaxed. That man was funny and all, but Dean could see he was loving and caring, and maybe a little overprotective, which made him happy. His gigantic little brother was in good hands.

After the shots game, pie and some swimming, they fell asleep on chaises longues. Everyone except Dean. He was cuddled at Cas' side, his arm wrapped around his shoulders, caressing his back. For the whole night Cas kept him entertained, made him laugh and whispered dirty things in his ears just to tease him, and make him relax. Dean just couldn't get enough of that. He loved Cas.

When they first met Dean was in a pretty dark place, and so was Cas, but somehow they mended each other. Cas was the first to heal, and even though Dean would never admit it, Cas was so much stronger than him.

He expected Cas to leave after the first weeks, yet there they were, cuddled together underneath the starry night sky, and Cas was still fixing him, with patience and affection.

He wanted to spend eternity with that amazing and perfect man. "I love you, angel." He placed an affectionate kiss on his lover's forehead, lingering with his lips on the heated skin for a while.

Cas moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist tighter, in a possessive way, before mumbling back. "I love you, Dean." He lifted his head and locked his eyes on his lover's green ones. "And I will do so forever. I can't remember how my life was before I met you, but honestly, I don't want to remember. I only want to be with you, forever."

Dean smiled, placing a chaste affectionate kiss on Cas' lips. "And I'll never leave. I promise."

They fell asleep shortly after that, arms wrapped possessively around each other. Just like Cas, Dean had the same feelings. He just wanted to focus on the present and the future. _Their_ bright and beautiful future together.

**2****nd**** A/N: Let me know if you liked it guys, or if there is something I should change. I am still learning how to properly write the 'action' part, so reviews are really appreciated, as always. I really hope you all liked it, though! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
